Just Another Average Day
by Married To Matt
Summary: Amy and Rory have left the Doctor alone in the TARDIS and he is extremely bored. So he decides to call up River Song and spend the day with her. I'm sure they'll find something to do. (Rated M for later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was bored. Extremely bored. There was nothing to do. Amy and Rory were having a lie in and the Doctor didn't want to go anywhere without them just in case they got worried when they woke up and found that he had disappeared. He strutted about the console trying to make as much noise as possible to try and wake them up. He flew the TARDIS badly on purpose which resulted in a bumpy ride and hoped that this would wake the pair from their sleep.

Just when the Doctor had given up hope and prepared himself to tidy up one of the many rooms in the TARDIS, a tired looking Amy and Rory clambered down the steps of the console room.

In a very Scottish accent Amy said: "Did you try and purposefully wake us up Doctor?"

The Doctor looked shocked and replied: "I-no! Of course I didn't Amelia!"

"You got bored didn't you Doctor?" Amy smirked, "Did you want someone to play with?"

"Amy," the Doctor replied, "I'm over 1000 years old, I don't get bored _that_ easily."

The redhead smiled and gave him a look that said _oh really?_

"Well anyway listen Doctor," Rory began, "Amy and I were thinking about maybe visiting my dad

today. He knows about the whole time travel thing now and so we'd like to just pop in for a few

hours and give him some gifts we got him from the Narawaki Market we went to the other day. Is

that okay?"

The Doctor flared his nostrils. What was he going to do all day now?

"Yeah sure," he replied, "that's absolutely fine." But he didn't sound fine with it and Amy noticed

this.

"Are you sure Doctor?" she questioned, "You don't seem so thrilled about it."

"No it's fine Pond, you go."

"If you're going to get bored we can always go anoth-"

But the Doctor cut her off.

"It's fine. Really. Just go."

"Well," Amy began, still not convinced that the TimeLord wasn't going to get bored, "Why don't

you meet up with River?"

"River?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yes River," Amy replied, "you know, our daughter? You're girlfrie- I mean friend," she said smiling.

Rory frowned and looked curiously at the Doctor.

"We'll just go and get ready," he stated and the pair walked off.

"She's not my girlfriend you know!" The Doctor bellowed after them. But he wished she was. He had

so many feelings for River. She was perfect in every single way. He'd always liked her, but when he

found out who she really was, it made him fall in love with her. Someone who he could relate to,

someone like him.

He had so many plans for the threesome and now they were going off without him. They didn't

extend the offer to him, but he probably wouldn't have gone anyway to be fair. Well maybe he could

just do engine repairs and tinker about with the console a bit. Or maybe he could do what Amy had

suggested and go and get River. He could take her to the planet Gasalone which was entirely

covered in beaches. Yes, she'd probably like that. That would also give the Doctor a chance to tell

River how he really felt about her. Because he loved her. He really did, but he didn't know how to

express that. The Doctor leant of the console and let his mind wander, thinking about River. Oh the

things he could do to that woman. But he couldn't think like that, it wasn't fair. He couldn't just drop

out of the sky, waggle a finger and expect her to come into his bedroom. So instead he thought

about all the wonderful places he could take her and how much fun they would have travelling the

universe together.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Scottish voice.

"Doctor, we're ready now," Amy spoke, walking around the TARDIS console to meet him, "Now you

be good ok?"

"Erm, yes," the Doctor began, "I'm just going to do a few engine repairs or something," he lied.

"Well, have fun!" Amy said lightly patting his head before whirling around and walking over to Rory

before linking her arm with his. Together, they walked out of the TARDIS, closing the police box

doors behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crack of electricity and then River Song appeared in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor walked around from behind the console and stopped about a metre away from his wife.

"Hello Sweetie," she spoke as if it were a prayer.

"Hello River," the Doctor replied, smiling. "Still using that Vortex Manipulator of yours then I see? It's a horrible way to travel. It's all bumpy."

River smiled at him.

"So basically the same as when you fly the TARDIS then?"

"Hey!" the Doctor said, sounding hurt. "I fly it perfectly thank you!"

The TARDIS groaned as if in disagreement and River laughed as the Doctor pouted.

"Y'know," he said, "You two girls gang up on me!" he said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Aw bless," River teased, running her fingers up the Doctor's chest and stopping to straighten his bowtie.

The Doctor pushed her hand away and straightened it himself.

"What's up Doctor?" River questioned.

"Nothing much," he replied, "But your parents left me and I'm really bored now, that's why I called you.

"Wait," River began, "My parents aren't here?"

Sighing, the Doctor nodded and some of his thick, dark hair fell into his eyes.

Sweeping the Doctor's hair away and stroking it in her hand, River said, "Well, we can have a lot of fun then."

River's hands swept to the lapels of his tweed jacket and she dragged the Doctor into her and pressed her lips against his. For a moment, she felt his hands flailing about madly behind her back before he gripped her waist and kissed her back. She opened her mouth to let the Doctor enter and she felt his tongue slip in. She moaned into his mouth before twisting her own tongue with his like they were having a duel.

The Doctor was the first to pull away, gasping for air.

"Good?" River asked him.

"Yeah, I think we should do that more often!" he said, sounding like an excited 2 year old.

"What, with my parents around? Bet they'd love that sweetie."

"Well, seeing as your parents are out, is there anything you'd like to do?" the Doctor questioned, whirling around the console.

"You." River smirked.

"Me? What?" the Doctor asked, crinkling his forehead in confusion until he'd finally sussed it out. "Oh very funny, me, haha," he said sarcastically, "You need to stop being so dirty River, you're giving me ideas!"

"Oh I am?"

"Yes, and they involve _you_."

"Oh I thought they would somehow."

River strutted up to the Doctor, waving her hips very sexily. The Doctor's eyes flitted up and down her perfect body. She wore very _very_ tall red high heels matching her knee length red dress that showed off her tanned legs and a lot of her cleavage. Her hair was natural and looked so soft, just how he liked it. The Doctor took a step towards River and placed his hands on her waist before they snuck round her body and lay on her butt. He felt her up before squeezing her through the silky dress.

"Oiy you!" River laughed before slapping the Doctor's arse.

River held her hand out to the Doctor who grabbed it and made a trail of kisses right the way from her fingers up to her shoulder before running his hand back down her arm and locking his fingers into her's.

He led River around the TARDIS before he sat down on the leather chair next to the console and dragged her on top of his lap. River placed each knee either side of the Doctor's thighs and pressed a kiss into his floppy hair. The Doctor hitched up River's dress and ran his hands along her smooth thighs as she undid his bowtie and dropped it on the floor. With one smooth movement, the Doctor pulled River's dress up and over her head, expecting to see her underwear underneath. But she was now fully naked on top of him. Of course, he wasn't complaining, but he'd like to know why she'd gone commando.

"River Song you bad bad girl, why haven't you got any underwear on?" he teased as she shuffled up the Doctor's legs more so she was pressed right against his body.

"Well you see, I had some on this morning but then I got a call from you and decided to dispose of them. Anyway, underwear wasn't necessary for what we were doing today." She smirked.

"But-but how did you know-"

"Oh shut up."

River slammed her lips into his and slipped her tongue into the Doctor's mouth. She could hear him moaning into her mouth and she loved it. Whilst still keeping up the pace of the kissing, River shrugged off the Doctor's tweed jacket and made quick work of his shirt buttons. She ripped the shirt off his body and her hands lunged straight for his bare chest. She stroked her hands up and down his skin as the Doctor cupped her large breasts in his hands and kneaded them gently. One of his hands wandered to her bum and the other stroked the nipple under it. The pair finally broke away from the kiss and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Without saying the word, the Doctor stood up with River's legs wrapped around his waist. This earned him a squeal of pleasure and he spun her around before placing her down on the chair.

The Doctor dropped to his knees and pushed River's legs apart. For a brief moment, he took in the beauty of her body before sliding one of his fingers inside her.

"Oh Doctor." River moaned as he pumped his single finger in and out of her body before quickly adding another. River grunted and placed her hand on the Doctor's head, gripping his hair tightly between her fingers.

The Doctor pumped his fingers harder and harder inside of her as his thumb brushed against her clit. He could feel River getting very wet and felt his erection through his trousers. He needed her. And she needed him. He quickened the pace and curled his fingers upwards which made River moan.

"More Doctor, more!" she screamed, putting another hand in his hair and wrapping it around her fingers. She needed to come just from his fingers, she needed him to have her wetness on his hands and put his long fingers in her mouth so she could taste herself.

She was very close now and the Doctor sensed this too. He made one last hard drive before River could take it no longer and got her release. She screamed so loud that neither of them heard the TARDIS door open with a creak and Amy say: "Rory forgot the presents so we had to come back, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Amy stood there frozen on the spot as Rory joined her, both of them staring at their daughter as she screamed as the Doctor removed his fingers from inside of her.

As neither the Doctor or River had heard Amy, they continued as normal. The Doctor licked his very wet fingers and tried to get all the moisture onto his lips. He stood up and picked River up off the chair and wrapped her legs around him. She stared into his eyes before she pressed her lips into his and licked them, trying to get the taste of her off him. She ran her tongue along his trying to get every bit of her taste. She tasted a whole lot better when it was off his tongue. She moaned into his mouth and he bit her bottom lip. Satisfied that she could get all the taste possible, she moved her lips away from his and smiled, looking into the Doctor's eyes.

"I love you Mr Song."

"I love you too Mrs Doctor."

The Doctor placed a gentle kiss on River's nose before she grabbed his erection through his pants.

"Time to get this out now." She said as the Doctor groaned.

Still mortified, but not wanting to witness the next stage, Amy spoke up.

"If you've _quite_ finished," she said angrily.

The Doctor and River gasped and turned their heads towards the TARDIS door. Standing there with angry expressions on their faces were River's parents.

**Reviews would be molto bene :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the final chapter has taken so long. I hope that you enjoy it!**

For a moment, the Doctor and River were motionless, staring at Amy and Rory before turning their heads and looking into each other's eyes.

River stroked her hands down the Doctor's bare chest and said, "Well, this is awkward..."

This earned her a glare from her parents. River cheekily bit her lip and wondered how much more awkward she could make this situation for the Doctor.

Rory stepped forward and sternly said, "Put. Her. Down."

The Doctor's mouth widened as her realised that Rory was angry. _Really_ angry.

"I, urm-" he began, but River cut him off.

"It's alright," she said as she stroked the erection in the Doctor's pants, "he doesn't have to."

As River kept gently stroking him, the Doctor whimpered even though he was trying to make no sound. Amy was not impressed.

"River, stop that at once! You don't have to do that here with your father and I watching."

"Sure I don't _have_ to," she replied as she wrapped her hands around the Doctor and sliding them across his bum, "But I _want_ to and I'm sure the Doctor does too, don't you sweetie?"

"Well, erm, actually I'd rather you not do that whilst your parents are in the same room as us, can you just get down now please?" he said awkwardly.

"Aw Doctor, I'm disappointed in you." River pouted as she slipped from the Doctor's waist and touched back down on the floor.

Feeling bad, the Doctor whispered something into his wife's ear causing her to slap his arm as she exclaimed, "Oh you bad boy Doctor!"

Amy glared at the Doctor and he gulped because he'd never seen her this angry before.

"What were you two _thinking_?!" demanded Amy, her face livid. She was about to carry on but Rory cut her off.

"Actually Amy, could you wait a moment until River has got some clothes on, I really don't feel comfortable seeing my own daughter naked."

River's eyes widened as she looked down. She had completely forgotten that she was stark naked in front of her father.

"Oh SHIT!" she exclaimed, as she tried to hide behind the Doctor. He pulled her behind his back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oi you!" Amy spoke, "None of that language young lady. Now _please _just get some clothes on."

River looked around for her dress but she couldn't see it anywhere. She expected that it had been flung over the railings of the TARDIS. She stared at the Doctor who was looking frantic in this awkward situation.

"Hurry _up_ please River!" Amy said glancing over at Rory who had his hands over his eyes.

The Doctor quickly whipped up his shirt from the floor next to the chair and whispered to River, "here, just put this on."

River obeyed and slipped her arms into the shirt sleeves before doing up the buttons. She noticed that she got the shirt on much quicker than when she had previously watched the Doctor put it on because he usually fumbled carelessly with the buttons and always had to rebutton the shirt as he had put some of the buttons through the wrong holes.

Once she had the shirt on, she tried to pull it down to cover her private area, and even though she was still a bit visible, she thought her father would appreciate it more than if she was naked.

When River was finally ready, Rory removed his hands from in front of his eyes and together him and his wife walked closer to the Doctor and River.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Rory decided to speak.

"Do you think it's fair?" he questioned the Doctor, although the TimeLord didn't realise he was being addressed until River elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow River!" he said before answering Rory's question, "I don't know what you mean Rory."

Rory looked surprised and raised his voice.

"I mean just calling River up and doing..._that_ to her?!"

The Doctor was shocked that Rory would speak to him like that and almost looked like he was about to cry. River took pity on him and wrapped her arms around his waist but her mother was defiantly not impressed.

"And _you_ River Song, are no better than him!" Amy scolded, "Now I suggest you both go to your rooms and think about what you have just done."

River smirked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's not funny River!" Amy responded, "I don't want anything to like this to happen again, now off you go both of you!"

River smiled cheekily and swaggered off, not caring that she had left her clothes behind in the console room. The Doctor strutted sulkily along after her, upset that his two bestfriends were mad at him.

Just before the pair had left Amy and Rory's sight, the Scot added: "And I suggest you go in different rooms!"

River snorted quietly whispered to the Doctor: "Not likely."

This made the Doctor chuckle as the pair walked hand in hand back to the Doctor's room. Despite the warning from River's parents, it was time to finish what they had started earlier.

**Thank you for reading, reviews would be great :)**


End file.
